comentary on ocmentry, my fidc
by Chrono Maxenstein 3D
Summary: maikng fun of people who madie fun o mr.


_A frind of mien, the one whu gavbed me mu names, told me todat about a thin called something like Taltail fanirfc the eater 300. Its wear thet make fin of bad fanfias. Ttehu jist did part of a My little peon fic I helps with an Jack and Fracedka. I dont no wy, my fics ar gate! Sinse theu so wronglt made fun of mey fics, I"M MAKING FUN OF THEN!_

Spike wented int a forest, then he heard some of teh growlz coming from the forest,  
><strong>Remolay: Oh great, this part.<strong>  
><strong>mightypiratetm: Teh internet.<strong>  
><strong>RingmasterJ5: <strong>

_**CMS: Whi woudl uoy mak fun of your oen stort?**_

**Funny story, this one. I was kind of desperate for extra guest chapters to add to this, so I messaged a troll **

_**CMS: I'm not a torll, Tara Gilsbie si a toerl.**_

**from the Ace Attorney archive. He replied with this.**

_**CMS: This wanst a sirius ifc? I foolowed your instrunctios to the lettre.**_  
><strong>Remolay: Sadly, this is the best thing he's written.<strong>

_**CMS: Tis is actuaky the wurst thung i evet write, becus it wnast just me.**_

**mightypiratetm: Awww!**  
>he looked a round and finded the death bodies of Rarity being eated by Fluttericefreakfire-starsolarfreeezebeamshark.<br>**StrongBrush1: Try saying THAT three times fast.**

_**CMS: Eaier tha eas**_  
><strong>mightypiratetm: That's quite the tongue twister.<strong>  
><strong>Alcoremortis: I totally did that. Yup.<strong>  
>Spike screamed and suddenly a flashback happend.<br>**Remolay: Suddenly!**  
><strong>StrongBrush1: Flashback, flashback, fucking flashback, gotta see this shit again...<strong>

_**CMS: Wits rong with fashjbacks?**_  
><strong>mightypiratetm: Shit happens.<strong>  
>Psycho Pie stabed Rarity five hundred and seven time.<br>**StrongBrush1: There's no kill like overkill!**

_**CMS: IS FUNE!**_  
><strong>mightypiratetm: "But I would offer you 10 dresses made out of ponies for free!"<strong>  
>SPike knew this and decided his revenge he exploded into SUPERMEGADESTRUCTOKILLSPIKE!<br>**mightypiratetm: OK, screw Derpzilla! This is my new pet!**

_**CMS: Glad I mafr 1ne persin happu.**_  
>and kicked in the nuts even thought shes a girl.<br>**Remolay: So he knows that girls have not got those, yet he ignores it anyway?**

_**CMS: Nit mi idaa wi thet 1en.**_

**Remolay: Is there an entire missing sentence here?**  
><strong>Alcoremortis: It should say: "Give Alcoremortis money".<strong>

_**CMS: It shokld sau; Talltailk fanfid the eatre 30 suxks.**_  
><strong>mightypiratetm: Why?<strong>  
>Then he threw to the ground and screamed so loud it turned her main yellow.<br>**StrongBrush1: That's... quite the accomplishment.**  
>"Not so fast SUPERMEGADESTRUCTOKILLSPIKE!" Psycho Pie screamed in space as she cut SUPERMEGADESTRUCTOKILLSPIKE!'s head with a chainsaw.<br>**Alcoremortis:...Huzzah?**  
><strong>mightypiratetm: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!<strong>  
>SUPERMEGADESTRUCTOKILLSPIKE! laughed as his head grew back twice<br>**StrongBrush1: Two headed dragon! NOT GOOD!**

_**CMS: moar heds = moar peorre= GIID!**_  
><strong>mightypiratetm: FUCK YEAH!<strong>  
>and he punted both Psycho Pie and into space.<br>**StrongBrush1: Psychio Pie can into space?**  
><strong>Alcoremortis: I don't things are supposed to work that way.<strong>  
><strong>Remolay: I think Flutterfireshark was supposed to be in there witht eh whole and thing.<strong>

_**CMS: I sunt remmebr.**_

**Ringmaster, did you forget a hyphen?**  
><strong>RingmasterJ5: This is a guest chapter.<strong>  
>His heads laughed and became excited that they could now talk to eachother. They got in a fight tore eachother apart, leading to both heads growing back twice, and in a form of mitosis split into four SUPERMEGADESTRUCTOKILLSPIKE!s<br>**Remolay: The hell? Mitosis does not work that way!**

_**CMS:I dunt rally know whau mistois is!**_  
><strong>Alcoremortis: Well...if it's magical mitosis...who knows?<strong>  
>who went on to terrorize Celestia with HOLY CRAP lazahs and fire balss of doom.<br>**StrongBrush1: IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZAH *Shoop da woop***  
><strong>mightypiratetm: Banned for overrused meme.<strong>  
><strong>StrongBrush1: This isn't the "Banned Game" thread, Mighty.<strong>  
><strong>mightypiratetm: This can be whatever it wants.<strong>

_**CMS: the fuss?**_  
>Suddenly Derpzilla arrive and chanlenged all 4 SUPERMEGADESTRUCTOKILLSPIKE!s to a duel.<br>**Remolay: I need Dragonzord Power NOW!**

_**CMS:wut the hels is this?**_  
>It destroys at least half of ponyville, including the library. Serves the damn books right with all there big words.<br>**RingmasterJ5: YEAH! Wait, what are we talking about, again?**

_**CMS:biiks suc, thas what.**_  
><strong>Alcoremortis: Something about how the lack of education in this country has resulted in youth with a ridiculously short attent-OOH LOOK A PUPPY!<strong>  
><strong>mightypiratetm: ARF! I'm a puppy I tell you! Don't you believe me?<strong>  
>The fight went on for twenty seven years.<br>**Remolay: The battle raged on for a century, many lives were claimed but eventually. A champion stood, the rest saw the better. Mister Rogers in a blood stained sweater.**  
>On the twenty seventh day of the twenty seventh year,<br>**Alcoremortis: ...And the twenty-seventh month. No...wait.**

_**CMS:Whi djdnt I thunk a than 1ne.?/**_  
><strong>StrongBrush1: Given this author's rep for not making sense, this might be the case.<strong>  
>Fluttericefreakfire-starsolarfreeezebeamshark came back to Celestia as Fluttericefreakfire-starsolarfreeezeplasma-beamshark<br>**Remolay: Ow.**

_**CMS: it wad in the insutntions, dont compalin.**_  
>with Psycho Pie, who's tail was tied to a space stick.<br>**StrongBrush1: Space stick? What?**  
><strong>RingmasterJ5: Maybe it's a stick you hit people with when they get too close to you?<strong>  
><strong>StrongBrush1: So, any kind of stick or stick like object?<strong>  
><strong>RingmasterJ5: Yep.<strong>  
><strong>mightypiratetm: So what's the point of calling it a space stick?<strong>  
>Fluttericefreakfire-starsolarplasmafreeeze-beamshark dove at the the 4 SUPERMEGADESTRUCTOKILLSPIKE!s and Derpzilla Waving arround her Psycho Pie Flail, who was laughing evilly the entire time.<br>**Alcoremortis: She has an evil intelligent weapon? Sweet.**  
><strong>mightypiratetm: More like stupid.<strong>  
><strong>Remolay: At least someone is having fun.<strong>  
>There was an explosion that destroyed the end of this the letter. Psycho Pie ended up the only one who wsn't hurt, s her nme doesn't hve the letter.<br>**Lcoremortis: I don't even. I'm guessing the letter "" is now ftl. Oh crp. *dies***  
><strong>Remoly: No, it looks like the letter ws wht ws destroyed.<strong>  
><strong>RingmsterJ5: Ww, Lcoremortis died gin. *uses power of Flutterfireshrk*<strong>  
><strong>StrongBrush1: How mny times do we hve to DO tht?<strong>  
><strong>mightypirtetm: I dn't knw.<strong>

_**CMS:Whu are thei doing thet? IT ONY PAET OF TEH RIC!**_  
>Fluttericefrekfirestr-solrfreeezeplsm-bemshrk ws wekend nd SUPERMEGDESTRUCTOKILLSPIKE! ws turned bck into just plin Spike.<br>**Remoly: Tht's disspointing.**

_**CMS: Yeh, but I hsd to rdo it.**_  
><strong>StrongBrush1: Uthor, you re n sshole.<strong>

_**CMS:favl tyou man.**_  
><strong>mightypirtetm: Congrtultions, Remoly! Yu just clled Ringmster n sshole<strong>  
>Spike yelled s mny swers s he knew, which somehow restored the letter A.<br>**RingmasterJ5: How?**  
><strong>Remolay: HoorAy, We cAn use the letter AgAin!<strong>  
><strong>Alcoremortis: YAy! I'm Alive!<strong>  
><strong>mightypiratetm: YES! THIS IS AWESOME!<strong>  
>Then Candlejack appeared and everyth [4]<br>**StrongBrush1: Sigh... stupid, stupid author.**

_**CMS:Wit? I though it as funnnu?**_  
><strong>RingmasterJ5: Footnote Explanation: Written by FFNet troll "Chrono Maxenstein 3D."<strong>  
><strong>mightypiratetm: Also known as *******.<strong>

_**CMS:Mi namrs not ****8**,, its chormo naxentsin #D!**_

**RingmasterJ5: Now it's time for an extremely stupid Ace Attorney trollfic with fetishistic undertones by Chrono, the guy who made that "SUPERMEGADESTRUCTOKILLSPIKE" chapter of PPPPP.**

_**CMS:I AM NOUT A TOLRA!**_  
><strong>Remolay: Undertones? The guy's a masochist. It's frakking obvious. <strong>

_**CMS: And whuas rontg with taht?**_

**At least it's not poop.**  
><strong>mightypiratetm: Or a Youtube Poop<strong>  
><strong>Alcoremortis: MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Pitiful humans! Do you not know the function of the scroll-bar? HA! I simply skipped this pathetic little song, and so prevented damage to my brain! HAHAHAHA!<strong>

_**CMS:I dont; evene know hoe thatls relatas.**_

**JAck and Fraceska**

"I find the defendant guilty of all ccharges." tge judge said as Pheonix Wright screamed.  
><strong>Remolay: That's not TRUE! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!<strong>

_**CMS:yeh it s, I just id id.**_  
><strong>StrongBrush1: Search your feelings, you know it to be true.<strong>  
>It was another winning case for Jack Rickson.<br>**Remolay: The most uncreative name in the Ace Attorneyverse.**

_**CMS:IT"S A GRATE NAMEA! YOI JUEK! I HSTE YOUR NAME IT WEIERD!**_  
><strong>mightypiratetm: Even more so than Jhon Smith.<strong>  
><strong>Alcoremortis: Or even Jon Smythe! If you're feeling creative.<strong>  
>Rickson had never lost a case and was more famous than Moles Egeworth<br>**RingmasterJ5: But was he more famous than **_**Miles**_ **Egeworth? Or Edgeworth, for that matter?**

_**CMS:Teh hells you knwo? THati swhat ISKaisd.**_

**Remolay: Exrobably not.**  
><strong>Alcoremortis: Maybe he's a mole.<strong>  
>and Manfred Von Karma<br>**StrongBrush1: My Karma ran over your Dogma.**

_**CMS:OBEDTIOS! REKEVAMSCE!**_  
>combined.<br>**Remolay: Obvious Stu is obvious.**

_**CMS:No, his naes is Jakc, nto Sti.**_  
><strong>StrongBrush1: I am so sick of these fanfic authors trying to steal my obvious thunder.<strong>

_**CMS:WhauT?**_  
>He was boumd to get mote famous too.<br>**Remolay: Who's Mote?**  
><strong>Alcoremortis: Probably some other horrible OC who we won't care about. I bet he never even shows up again! Bastard.<strong>  
>Afyer all, he dus jusy beat Phoemix Wright, a defense attorney who never loses.<br>**RingmasterJ5: ...Except that one time.**

_**CMS:NEVER LSOES! TEh BARastard.**_  
><strong>Remolay: Who cares, that was in the Apollo Justice game.<strong>  
><strong>RingmasterJ5: Two times, then. The other was at the end of JFA.<strong>

_**CMS:NEHAER!**_  
><strong>Remolay: MAN! I need to play more Ace Attorney.<strong>  
><strong>mightypiratetm: I don't.<strong>  
>There wad one person Jaxk<br>**Remolay: This would be an Xtremely K00l Nam3 in most circumstances.**  
>eally wantes to go up agaimst, but he couldnt because sje was a prosecutpr too: Franceska<br>**Remolay: Wrong.**

_**CMS:Wirght.**_  
>Von Karma. He loved the way she handeled cases using her whip on her apponemt.<br>**RingmasterJ5: I don't see this story ending well.**

_**CMS: Haow couold it ntoa ende wles?**_  
><strong>mightypiratetm: Me neither.<strong>  
><strong>Alcoremortis: I can see now how I've been programmed to respond to certain words in fanfiction. Take an innocent word like "whip" or "handcuffs" or "leather". All of a sudden the mind goes places I really wish it wouldn't.<strong>  
>Ricksom startef to wonder if je could get a carreer chamge at thos point, but that wasnt for the best. Franceaka woyld nevet love a foolish defense attorney.<br>**Remolay: Or someone with such atrocious spelling.**

_**CMS:CREW U YA JARK!**_  
><strong>Alcoremortis: I bet she does. And I bet there's a whip involved.<strong>

_**CMS: Yup1 :)**_  
>Jack went yo the prpsecutors room for a ell deserved brwak<br>**Remolay:The sound a chicken makes?**  
><strong>RingmasterJ5: I read that as "elf deserved break".<strong>

_**CMS:You nokw whut I mean, stip preotanding yuoy sont!**_  
><strong>Alcoremortis: *hands Ringmaster SPEW badge* Hey! Those elves need breaks!<strong>  
>and when he enterd Franceska was theer. "Mr Rickson," she said. "Well dobe out there today.<br>**Remolay: Well dobe... Does "Franceska" Have a cold?**  
>Ive never swwn tgat foolisj fool sqwirm so much."<br>"Thanlx," Jack replied. " I have to admit it was nt easy. Rhat guy  
><strong>RingmasterJ5: Has Jack turned into Scooby-Doo?<strong>  
><strong>Remolay: I was thinking of Rattman, actually.<strong>  
><strong>Alcoremortis: So...he's just a crazy guy that writes on the walls?<strong>  
>can and will object to anything." Jackson<br>**Remolay: Suddenly, Rickson becomes Jackson. Well done. Well done.**

_**CMS: Thet wus a slip. I asmit thet.**_  
>was excited thar Von Karma was eveb talking to her. He finally said thinking thisvwas his ahot,<br>**Remolay: The hell does that mean?**

_**CMS: finally thingkt theisd ead hios dhot, oviousky!**_  
>"Im thinkimh of switching sides."<br>Franceska laughed, "There's no way youd be foolish enought to foolishlt  
><strong>Remolay: I read that as Foolishit.<strong>  
>do that." Well, he felt it was worth a shot.<br>**Remolay: Yes, I think you said that already.**

_**CMS:Sp I telt luke sauin it agin, sue mw.**_  
>One more try<br>"Actually," he mumbled as Franceska gripped her whip. "I'm kinda serious." KERRACK1 He felt the sweet pain of Ms con Kaema's  
><strong>Remolay: Miss with Kaema? What?<strong>  
>whip on hid body. "Ahhh!" he yowweled. "Ypu have no idaa hpw mucj I wanted that." He then shut his mouth realosing wjat he srid.<br>**Remolay: Can I get a translator in here?**  
><strong>StrongBrush1: Don't look at me!<strong>  
><strong>Alcoremortis: -"Ahhh!" he yowled,"You have no idea how much I wanted that." He then shut his <strong>**mouth, realizing what he just said.- I only got this because I have a dirty mind and was expecting something like this since the word "whip" on page one.**

_**CMS:I like this one, theu can reas.**_  
>The next words out of Franceskas moth srartled Kack. "I have lost my respect for you."<br>**StrongBrush1: Took the words right out of my mouth.**  
><strong>Remolay: How did he manage to spell an entire sentence right? RELEASE THE BALLOONS! RELEASE THE CONFETTI! RELEASE THE HOUNDS!<strong>  
><strong>StrongBrush1: Release the Kraken Release the Jabberwocky! I DON'T WEAR HOCKEY PADS!<strong>  
><strong>mightypiratetm: Serve the cupcakes!<strong>

_**CMS: I hav not clie whua is gong on her.**_  
><strong>Alcoremortis: *eats the cupcakes* Well, at least it wasn't a TOTAL loss!<strong>  
>and theb she stormmed out of the room, Jack quickly behind already wanting to expelain.<br>"I didnt meen it!.".  
><strong>StrongBrush1: Didn't mean what?<strong>  
><strong>Remolay: Something about getting a defense attorney or something? By the way. <strong>

_**CMS:Haw dis your get htat wronf?**_

**That was the entire first chapter.**  
><strong>StrongBrush1: What happens in the second besides more stupidity?<strong>

_**CMS:Thei is no sutpls stiff in me fids.**_  
><strong>Remolay: A lot more masochism.<strong>

**Chapter Two**

"Disnt meanr it?" Franceska asked. "You mean you arent switching sidss," Her eyes began to water a bir.  
><strong>StrongBrush1: Did she just cry beer?<strong>  
><strong>Remolay: Bir. Dutch for Wedgie, according to the ever accurate source of information: Urban Dictionary. So, her eyes are growing wedgies?<strong>

_**CMS: uoy know whut I sad!**_  
><strong>Alcoremortis: I guess they must be.<strong>  
>"No," Jack cried out. " I only said that so I coyld feel rge sweet taste of your qhip."<br>**Remolay: Typos, typos from heel! **

_**CMS: Nut finnu.**_

**I can decipher this, but still.**  
>he admitted rather opemly, and he felt the wjip on him several times more. Itwas wonserful, and was the greatest psin he evet helt.<br>"Don't ever try to fool me likr tat agaon!"  
><strong>Remolay: What about a tattoo?<strong>  
>she yelled as she whopped him.<br>**StrongBrush1: Whop v. To "Get head" ,according to UrbanDictionary.**

_**CMS:Whit?**_  
><strong>Remolay: I'm always known Whopping as getting beat, as in to Whop someones ass.<strong>

_**CMS:Whst?**_  
><strong>StrongBrush1: That's "whup," not "whop."<strong>  
><strong>Remolay: That too.<strong>  
>"I was scares you eerr really going to becomd a defence attpurny."<br>**Remolay: Is that an attorney pony whose in porn or something?**

_**CMS:DOG MADMMIT YOUE KWNO WHAT I MENT!**_  
><strong>Alcoremortis: With all the whipping involved...I wouldn't be surprised.<strong>  
>Franceska<br>**Remolay: He has the character listed as being in the fic, the pull down menu has the right spelled name. WHY CAN'T THIS GUY SPELL FRANZISKA! **

_**CMS: I CAN SPEEL FRANCESK! EER !NE ELS GETS IT WONG!**_

**Which I prolly spelled wrong.**  
>had alwayd adired Jack since the day he syarted work just ad Javk had admired her they were jussr to sht to say anytbing.<br>**StrongBrush1: I read this as "shit to say anything."  
>Remolay: Ahh, yes. Here is where it start to get unreadable.<strong>

_**CMS:NOthniun is unredlable.**_  
>"Frnceska, Im sorry. I just wantedd to feel tge paib oc your wjip." Jack said, extremiry sencere. "I love you."<br>**Remolay: That would be sweet if it weren't so annoying.**  
>Granceska started to cru.<br>**Remolay: Cru. N.**

**A mytholgical creature that dwells in the deep cornors of the forest, but, a "cru" may enter into the real world on every second tuesday of every third month, or when gerbils and parakeets are on sale at petco.**

_**CMS:The hell?**_

" I love you too jak."  
><strong>Remolay: And Daxter.<strong>  
><strong>Alcoremortis: And then they all got drunk on whiskey.<strong>  
>she walked up to him and kissedhim on the lips " I should punish you mote for makinf me think uoy<br>**Remolay:Backwards? Seriously? ?ylsuoireS ?sdrawkcaB**  
><strong>mightypiratetm: !diputs si sihT<strong>

_**CMS:I dont; know hwoat yorj saihn, I dont speam spa,nisj.**_  
>wre giving up." she finly spoke agaub, with a more playdul<br>**Alcoremortis: Well? Which is it? Playful or dull? You can't have both!**

_**CMS: PAlufil!**_  
>voice. " I think i need to take you wiy mw to my offivr."<br>**StrongBrush1: I thought I saw "WMV" in there somewhere.**  
>"I can"t."Jack said. " i have ppetwpek<br>**RingmasterJ5: I read that as "Puppetwork".**

_**CMS:How?/?**_  
><strong>Remolay: Great, now I will for the rest of my life.<strong>

_**CMS:Wwhu?**_  
><strong>mightypiratetm: Yay!<strong>  
><strong>Alcoremortis: Eugh! Puppets! I hate puppets!<strong>  
>to dofor this cadr still." But ypur frre to help ke thete".<br>**StrongBrush1: Say what?**  
><strong>Remolay: I can get most of this and I don't know what he said.<strong>

_**CMS:liat.**_  
><strong>RingmasterJ5: "I have paperwork to do for this case, still. But, you're free to help me there."<strong>  
><strong>mightypiratetm: It looks like I'm a good badfic translator too.<strong>  
><strong>Remolay: The hell? How did... Nevermind, I have to stop questioning it.<strong>  
><strong>RingmasterJ5: I'm a VERY good Badfic Translator.<strong>  
>Franceska sighed. " i guess we can do that firsrt. And she follwed Jack to his office and helped jin<br>**Remolay: Japanese for Person.**  
>wiyh the paterwork. She helped by whipping him whenever he made a mistshk.<br>**Remolay:Oh, ALmost inteligible.**  
><strong>Alcoremortis: She doesn't sound very helpful.<strong>

_**CMS:Trst me. THSR od relau hekpful.**_  
>He yowlex<br>**Remolay: Some kind of knock of Rolex?**

_**CMS: YOU DNOE WHAT I AMNE!**_  
>in delight ecery time. By tge ebd if the nighr hid clotheb wete in ripps and tears.<br>**Remolay: Gonna need more Clotheb.**  
><strong>StrongBrush1: WE'RE gonna need a lot more hemp before we're through.<strong>

_**CMS: Whadahell? Hempp?**_  
><strong>Remolay: Don't worry, he hasn't updated in a while.<strong>

_**CMS: Chepther 3rre us formy yes onory.**_  
>Whrn he fibisged he was ewarded<br>**Remolay: E-wards, I forgot what I was going to say next.**  
>imstead.<br>Never before had papetwotg bgegn so much fu .  
><strong>mightypiratetm: Translation: Never before had paperwork been so much fun.<strong>  
><strong>StrongBrush1: FU, indeed.<strong>  
><strong>Remolay: My brain is attempting to escape.<strong>

_**CMS:Heh, cint hansdl tehm aweosm.**_  
><strong>StrongBrush1: That happens from time to time.<strong>


End file.
